Carnivále
by Anna Angelus
Summary: U.A.Anna,una fugitiva que escapa de su pasado y se encuentra con el pueblo de Carnivále,Mientras dos hombres luchan por su amor. LOs secretos de Anna comienzan a revelarce!YohxAnna
1. Capitulo1

N. Iniciales: seguramente les aburra un poco el principio, pero si no lo quieren seguir leyendo, no me enojo XD. Por si se asustan NO es un AnnaXHao .  
  
Carnivále: "Refugio de Almas"  
  
Corría lo mas rápido que podía a través del bosque, esquivando árboles, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás, su respiración era muy agitada, sus manos buscaban desesperadamente lugares donde apoyarse para no tropezar, pero lo hizo, cayó en un charco y lo mas rápidamente posible se levantó mareada y mojada por las aguas, y siguió corriendo a pesar de que los ladridos de los sabuesos se escuchaban mas cercanos. El miedo asechaba su espalda, pero no dejó de correr. El bosque era inmenso, pero había terminado, ella se encontraba ahora en las calles de un pueblo, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba pero al escuchar los ladridos entró a correr otra vez, corrió siguiendo la calle donde se encontraba, a cada paso levantaba tierra dejando la huella, así no podía seguir, iban a encontrarla, y ya empezaba a divisar las luces que provenían de las linternas de los hombres que la seguían. Desesperadamente saltó la reja de una casa y se refugió ente los arbustos secos dentro de ella. Pudo ver pasar los perros desesperados por encontrar a su presa y tras ellos los hombres que corrían con gran velocidad.  
  
Cuando todo pasó, volvió a saltar la reja y salió de la casa, camino lentamente por las oscuras calles, tratando de buscar un camino seguro por donde irse. Atravesando unas cuantas calles encontró la subida de una montaña que daba a la frontera, estaba intentando ver por donde subir, pero alguien la detuvo.  
  
-Hey, que haces allí?, sabes? no es muy seguro-dijo un hombre a sus espaldas-  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta apresurada para saber quien era, pero no lo sabía, jamás había estado en ese pueblo y no sabía ni a donde iba ella, ni quien era él.  
  
-Vas a detenerme?-preguntó ella-  
  
-Es tu problema lo que hagas contigo misma, pero no creo que debes ir por ahí a donde quiera que vayas-  
  
-Has visto unos hombres con tres perros?-preguntó caminando hacia él-  
  
-Así es, y te vi escapándote, si eres una ladrona debería entregarte-dijo sonriendo-  
  
-No lo hagas!-suplicó ella-debe escapar de ellos, soy inocente!, necesito saber por donde escapar!-  
  
El hombre no pudo contestar porque ella salió corriendo al escuchar los ladridos que se acercaban. Los hombres que llegaron después detuvieron al joven.  
  
-Ha visto a una mujer por aquí?-preguntaron jadeando-  
  
-Si, tres cuadras atrás, me preguntó por donde ir hacia el siguiente pueblo y le indique que por allí!-dijo señalando con el dedo-  
  
-Muchas gracias señor, si vuelve a aparecer tenga cuidado, porque es muy peligrosa-dijo uno de los hombres antes de partir hacia la dirección indicada-  
  
Tras la partida de los hombres, ella saló de entre los árboles y lo miró confundida sin antes asegurarse de que los hombres se habían ido.  
  
-Porque no me entregaste?-preguntó confundida-  
  
-Porque no pareces una criminal, supongo que debo creerte-  
  
Ella sonrió y dio las gracias.  
  
-No hay de que-  
  
-Anna, me llamo Anna-dijo ella extendiendo su mano-  
  
-Hao Asakura-se presentó tomando su mano-  
  
-Por donde puedo escapar Hao?-  
  
-Por mi casa?-contestó él con una pícara sonrisa-en serio, no podrás cruzar las fronteras, esta lleno de policías, no creo que sea seguro, deberías quedarte-  
  
-Creo que por mas que no quiera tienes razón-dijo ella tristemente-  
  
Hao la llevó hasta su casa, no era muy grande pero era acogedora. Anna estaba en parte mojada y solo vestía unos pantalones negros y una musculosa del mismo color, tenía en el brazo derecho una venda que curaba alguna herida ya que se veía manchada con sangre y algunos rajones en la cara.  
  
-Creo que necesitarás un baño-le dijo Hao observándola-  
  
-Pero no tengo otra ropa para cambiarme-  
  
-No creo que te sirva de mucho la mía, pero puedo darte ropa de mi hermano y creo que ropa interior de mi madre, hasta que encontremos algo para ponerte-  
  
-No te preocupes Hao, cualquier cosa me caería bien-sonrió ella para después estornudar fuertemente-  
  
-Te dejaré la ropa en aquella habitación, creo que mi hermano no vendrá hasta mañana-  
  
Anna se dirigió al baño, lentamente se quitó la ropa mojada y entro a la ducha. Mientras el agua recorrida su hermosa figura y el su cabello se adhería a su espalda, pensaba, en como podía ser que hace unos minutos estaba escapando de su peor pesadilla y ahora que había sido rescatada por el encantador dueño de esa casa, estaba duchándose con agua caliente, luego de haber tolerado el frío de los días anteriores.  
  
Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación que le había indicado Hao, la cual no era muy grande, y la puerta estaba a los pies de la cama justo donde se encontraba la ropa. Secó un poco su cabello y tan solo logró ponerse la camisa, puesto que la puerta se abrió y fue empujada sobre la cama. Todo fue tan rápido, solo pudo escuchar la puerta, un fuerte ruido y un grito masculino y algo pesado sobre ella. Ahora ella estaba sobre la cama en ropa interior cubierta en pocas proporciones por la camisa y encima de ella con ojos desconcertados la miraba un muchacho muy parecido a Hao, pero con el cabello mas corto. Se quedaron ambos callados por unos segundos hasta que él reaccionó y se levantó de la cama, o mejor dicho de Anna.  
  
-Quien eres?-preguntó todavía mirándola a los ojos-  
  
-Tu debes ser el hermano de Hao, supongo-dijo ella tapando su cuerpo-  
  
-Lo soy, pero, quien eres tú?, y que haces en mi habitación, así-preguntó desconcertado el joven-  
  
-Me llamo Anna-contestó ella-y....digamos que soy un huésped-  
  
-Yo soy Yoh, soy el dueño de esta habitación, y.....de esa camisa-rió-  
  
-Jajaja, disculpa no quise robártela, pero no tengo ropa limpia-  
  
En ese momento Hao entró a la habitación, y miró a Anna en su estado de medio desnuda y luego a Yoh parado a su lado.  
  
-Que esta pasando aquí?-preguntó enojado-  
  
-No sabía que teníamos visitas-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Pues ahora lo sabes, lárgate y deja a la chica sola!-  
  
-Hey, hey!, esta es mi habitación-protestó Yoh-además siquiera se quien es ella!-  
  
-Yo tampoco-aclaró Hao-  
  
-Chicos, los hermanos no deben pelearse-dijo ella posando sus manos el los hombros de ambos, ellos la miraron de arriba abajo, pues seguía con la misma cantidad de ropa que antes-si no les molesta, quiero terminar de cambiarme-  
  
Ambos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la cocina.  
  
-De donde la sacaste?-preguntó Yoh asombrado-  
  
-La estaban persiguiendo unos hombres con tres perros-contestó su hermano-  
  
-Ah!, hablas enserio Hao?, todo el pueblo está hablando de ella!-  
  
-De verdad?, ella solamente me dijo que era inocente-  
  
-Se o no, tienes que reunirlos a todos y decirles que está aquí!, de otra manera no podemos protegerla de nada-  
  
-Yo no creo que sea muy inocente por su personalidad-  
  
-Pues lo soy de todas formas-dijo Anna entrando a la cocina-  
  
-Yo pienso que lo es, no creo que aya echo nada, menos tan grave como para que la busquen así-acotó Yoh-  
  
-Nos dirás porque te persiguen?-preguntó Hao-  
  
-No puedo....-dijo ella en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la mesa-soy inocente, pero hice algo muy malo-  
  
-Que cosa?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Maté a alguien-confesó Anna casi ahogándose-  
  
N. Autora: Eh.........la verdad no se porque escribí esto, a mi no me gusta mucho. Pero antes de seguir, alguien dígame si lo hago o no, bueno.....creo que esto lo pedimos todos, no?, sino le gusta a nadie para que seguirlo?, es una cuestión de tiempo, ah...........yo creo que me entiendo, ustedes solo díganme, pero creo que como Cuando los Ángeles Lloran no habrá ninguna XD, creo que fuera de eso he sido un desastre. 


	2. Capitulo2

Carnivále: "Refugio de Almas"  
  
Por Anna Angelus  
  
N. Iniciales: todos los personajes son bastantes OOC, así que no se extrañen, y por las dudas, que en realidad debo aclararlo, en este fic Horo- Horo nunca tiene su típica bincha/ pañuelo en la frente. Y por las dudas también: Pilika y Len tiene 38 años, Horo 30, Manta 52, Lyserg 30, Chocolove 40, Tamao 35, Ryu 60 he Yoh y Hao 28 y Anna 25. Y en este capitulo tiene algo de YohXAnna.  
  
-Nos dirás porque te persiguen?-preguntó Hao-  
  
-No puedo....-dijo ella en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la mesa-soy inocente, pero hice algo muy malo-  
  
-Que cosa?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Maté a alguien-confesó Anna casi ahogándose-  
  
Antes de que los hermanos pudieran decir algo llamaron a la puerta, Yoh le dijo a Anna que se esconda en su habitación hasta que estén seguros de que no corría peligro.  
  
-Hao, tenemos problemas, todo el pueblo tiene miedo, dicen que una acecina esta fugitiva en el pueblo-dijo el hombre que había entrado mientras se quitaba el sobrero-  
  
-Lo se, ella está aquí, en la habitación de Yoh, y no es peligrosa-aclaró Hao-  
  
-Como?, la estas escondiendo?-preguntó el hombre aterrado-es contra la ley!, que pensará el pueblo?-  
  
-Escúchame Lyserg, ella es inocente, o por lo menos eso nos prueba hasta ahora, así que reúne a todo Carnivále, es hora de que este pueblo tenga un poco de consideración y deje de preocuparse solo por ellos mismos-gritó Hao con furia-  
  
-Si, lo haré-dijo Lyserg antes de partir-  
  
-Hermano, deberías tranquilizarte un poco-le dijo Yoh con mucha calma-  
  
-Creo que debería irme, causo muchos problemas, verdad?-dijo Anna llegando a la sala-  
  
-No Anna-aclaró Yoh-es solo que este pueblo es muy egoísta, solo piensan en su bien-  
  
-Aún así, no deseo molestarlos...-  
  
-No lo haces, ya deja de decir estupideces-le dijo Hao algo alterado-debo irme-  
  
Lyserg había reunido a todo el pueblo en la casa de Len Tao, el hombre mas rico de todo Carnivále, era muy serio, no era egoísta como la gran mayoría, pero tenía gran prestigio entre todos los habitantes, y vivía con su esposa Pilika, que era contraria a él. También se estaba Tamao, la dueña del único bar o cantina del pueblo, donde todas las noches se reunía gran parte del pueblo para tomar alcohol, jugar a las cartas y /o ser atendido por una de las chicas que trabajaba para Tamao en las habitaciones que se encontraban subiendo la escalera del lugar. De los que mas se conocían en el pueblo se encontraban: Chocolove, el trasportador, que se encargaba de traer y llevar mercadería para mantener la alimentación del pueblo; Manta Oyamada, el único panadero que trabajaba hasta el cansancio para que todos tuvieran pan; Ryu, el sacerdote, encargado de la capilla Nuestra Señora de la Esperanza y Horo-Horo, el mas extraño y enigmático habitante de Carnivále, el herrero y encargado de los caballos en el pueblo, nadie conocía su pasado y siempre se mostraba distante.  
  
Al llegar Hao, todos (los 30 habitantes) se callaron y se sentaron en sus lugares. Él se paró frente a ellos y planteó la situación.  
  
-Se que están asustados por todo lo que han estado escuchando sobre esta extraña mujer-comenzó-ella se encuentra en mi casa-al decir esto un fuerte revuelo lleno de murmullos se manifestó en la sala-ella no es peligrosa, es inocente....-  
  
-Como lo sabe!-gritó Tamao interrumpiendo-acaso va a creerle así como así a una desconocida?-  
  
-Aún, si no lo fuera deberíamos intentar ayudarla!, somos un pueblo pequeño y no creo que la lleguen a encontrar si se queda aquí, lo que aya hecho no importa si esta arrepentida, ustedes también han tenido problemas y nadie les ha dicho nada!-les recordó Hao-  
  
-Denos tiempo para pensarlo-dijo Tao-  
  
-Y porque no sigues huyendo y te quedas aquí?-preguntó Yoh-  
  
-Es que Hao tiene razón, debo esconderme, ellos me buscarán de todas formas, si sigo moviéndome será mas peligroso que quedarse aquí-aclaró Anna-  
  
Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Yoh sentados sobre la cama y apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared mientras conversaban.  
  
-Porque no puedes contar lo que te sucedió?-  
  
-Me cuesta mucho recordar aquello, pero tuve que hacerlo....-dijo Anna tristemente-jamás pensé que lo haría, pero.....no tuve opción-  
  
-Espérame-dijo Yoh antes de salir de la habitación-  
  
Al minuto volvió con una taza de té un pedazo de pan y volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras le ofrecía los alimentos a Anna.  
  
-Bueno....si lo dices así me da mas intriga, así que si vas a hablar de eso, prefiero que sea cuando estés dispuesta a decirme lo que sucedió-dijo con una sonrisa-toma, debes tener hambre-dijo dándole la comida-  
  
-No puedo-los rechazó ella-no puedo aceptarlo, he cometido muchos pecados estos días, debo castigarme por ello, me criaron para hacerme responsable de mis errores, no puedo comerlo-dijo ella con tristeza-  
  
-Pues....-Yoh se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego la convenció-en este pueblo es descortés rechazar los alimentos que nos ofrecen-mintió-  
  
-Oh!, lo siento-se arrepintió ella-en ese caso, los tomaré, no quiero ofenderte-dijo bebiendo el té y comiendo el pan con gran apetito-  
  
-Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y podrás quedarte con nosotros-sonrió el joven-mi hermano es el que conduce a todo el pueblo, aunque no sea una autoridad-  
  
-De verdad?, justo me vine a topar con ustedes-  
  
-Así es, y es un placer haberte conocido, pues siento que ya te conozco hace mucho, pero tal vez sea mi imaginación-  
  
-Yo también siento lo mismo, que curioso, no?-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara-  
  
El habiente comenzaba a tornarse meloso, y sus miradas no se separaban en lo mas mínimo, parecía que se habían quedado en el tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió fuertemente haciendo que se sobresaltaran.  
  
-Hay buenas y malas noticias Anna-dijo Hao al entrar-  
  
-Que sucedió hermano?-  
  
-No todos están de acuerdo, pero aceptan que te quedes, tienes dos semanas para probarles que no eres peligrosa y que te mereces el amparo del pueblo- contó voy a hacerlo?, no conozco a nadie y no....-Anna estaba nerviosa, no sabía como enfrentar a todos sus habitantes-  
  
-Y si consigues trabajo?-preguntó Yoh-tal vez alguien pueda ofrecerle-  
  
-Con lo egoístas y avaros que son?, lo dudo-aclaró Hao-  
  
-Yo la ayudaré a encontrar trabajo, déjamelo a mi Hao-se ofreció Yoh-  
  
-Gracias Yoh, pero prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta-  
  
-Aguarden, están tocando la puerta-dijo Hao saliendo de la habitación algo incómodo por dejar a su hermano solo con Anna-  
  
Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió muchísimo, era Pilika, la esposa de Tao, quien llegaba con una gran bolsa entre las manos pidiéndole pasar.  
  
-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Hao curioso-  
  
-Quise venir a traerle algo de ropa a la joven, supuse que si estaba fugitiva no debería tener nada para ponerse-contestó Pilika-vamos Hao, sabes que no le haría daño-  
  
-Pasa-contestó él secamente-  
  
-Quien es hermano?-preguntó Yoh acercándose-ah! Pilika, como estas?-  
  
-Bien, vine a traerle ropa a la joven-  
  
-Ah!, Anna!-gritó Yoh llamándola-  
  
Anna entró a la sala algo incómoda, Pilika la miró, vestida con la camisa de Yoh y algo despeinada y con las pocas heridas en la cara y se compadeció de ella.  
  
-Oh.....pobre muchacha....-suspiró Pilika-deberías curarte las heridas-  
  
-Lo haré mas tarde señora-dijo Anna algo avergonzada-  
  
-Te traje alguna ropa vieja que estaba en mi casa que tal vez pueda servirte-dijo Pilika dándole la bolsa-  
  
-Muchas gracias, de verdad se lo agradezco-le dijo Anna-  
  
-Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir, así que me marcho-dijo Pilika-espero que estés bien.....Anna, así te llamas verdad?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Nos veremos mañana, adiós muchachos-dijo despidiéndose de todos-  
  
En todo este tiempo los hermanos mantuvieron sus miradas muy atentamente sobre la esposa de Tao, nadie confiaba mucho en nadie, pero Pilika parecía ser la única amable en el pueblo.  
  
-Bueno chicos, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi-sonrió Anna-y si no te molesta Yoh dormiré con tu camisa-  
  
-Claro que no, adelante, usa mi habitación-sonrió el muchacho-  
  
-Ten cuidado con las arañas-bromeó Hao-  
  
La puerta de la habitación de Yoh sonó con tres golpes, Anna se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta suavemente, del otro lado se encontraba Yoh con una pequeña cajita azul en sus manos.  
  
-Que sucede?-preguntó Anna extrañada por la visita-  
  
-He venido a curarte-dijo Yoh entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con el pie-ven, Pilika tiene razón, tienes muchas heridas-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-  
  
-Yoh, no te molestes, ya sanarán-  
  
-No si no las tratas, ven aquí-dijo sentándola frente a él-dime donde estas lastimada-  
  
Anna se puso roja y miró al piso, tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, incluyendo los dedos de los pies, pero que mas daba, no desconfiaba de Yoh, él había sido muy bueno con ella. Anna se quitó la camisa hasta los codos, mostrando sus heridas y quedando en ropa interior frente a la mirada algo disimulada de su acompañante que no creía que fuera tan bella.  
  
-Estas....segura de que no.....te molesta estar así?-preguntó Yoh antes de hacer algo-  
  
-Aja, no vas a comerme o si?, me vas a decir que no has visto a una mujer con menos ropa que esta?-  
  
-Tienes razón, pero....es distinto....-  
  
-Porque?-preguntó Anna confundida-  
  
-Porque.....eres tu-contestó Yoh perdido en sus pensamientos-pero no tiene caso, debo curarte!-dijo reaccionando-  
  
Anna estaba llena de grandes y pequeñas heridas, su brazo aún no había sanado y era una cicatriz bastante grabe, medía aproximadamente cuatro centímetros y no dejaba de sangrar.  
  
-Debería coserla-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Hazlo, no gritaré-sonrió Anna-  
  
Yoh preparó la aguja y el hilo, desinfectó la herida y la aguja, y empezó a coser la piel. Anna lo soportaba bastante bien, pero mientras mas se apretaba la piel mas le dolía, mientras se sujetaba a la camisa que llevaba puesta Yoh intentaba aguantar el dolor. Él frenó por unos instantes y la miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido aferrándose a su ropa, sonrió y siguió con mas cuidado, cuando terminó Anna suspiró fuertemente por toda la fuerza que había hecho para soportar el dolor y miró su herida.  
  
-Supongo que ahora sanará mas rápido-dijo Anna con tranquilidad-  
  
-Déjame ver eso-dijo Yoh observando otra de sus heridas-  
  
Esta vez la hizo recostar, tenía en si vientre rasguños y algunas pequeñas heridas. Yoh posó una de sus manos sobre éstas, fue como una caricia. Anna respiró profundo al notar las frías manos de él sobre su piel, se estremeció completamente en un largo respiro y él se dispuso a curar las heridas que le faltaban. Anna sentía el líquido del alcohol resbalar sobre su vientre tan delicadamente como Yoh la había acariciado. No entendía como la suerte la tomó del golpe, y así, el día anterior estaba corriendo desesperadamente por las calles y los bosques escapando de aquellos hombres, y ahora estaba siendo cuidada por un hombre que la trataba como la criatura mas frágil sin siquiera conocerla, y era así, Yoh era como su guardia, la había alimentado, y ahora cuidaba sus heridas, pero también le debía mucho a Hao, mientras pensaba se quedó dormida.  
  
Para cuando Yoh terminó ella se encontraba dormida. La acomodó y la tapó con las sabanas y una manta. Antes de irse se quedó mirándola, con el mismo pensamiento. Como era posible que ella le atraiga tanto?, apenas la había conocido y en que circunstancias lo había hecho!, recodaba sus ojos, que fueron lo primero que vio, pero decidió no pensar mas, seguramente ella tendría otras cosas en mente, y no pensaba en él. Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente y susurró: "dulces sueños".  
  
Mañana, Anna enfrentaría el egoísmo, la facilidad, el odio, el amor, la bondad y la maldad de Carnivále.  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Eh.....creo que se me fue un poco la mano y escribí mucho XD, o tal vez no :P, no, yo creo que esta masomenos. Espero que les guste , será un YohXAnna, raro, no?:P, pero algo que tengo pensado para este fic.......es muy enigmático :P, así que a los que le gusta espero que salga bien , claro que como dije antes: si no quieren, no sigo :P. Pronto tendré terminado el siguiente . 


	3. Capitulo3

Carnivále: "Refugio de Almas"  
  
Por Anna Angelus  
  
N. Iniciales: Este capitulo es algo aburrido, creo, es de esos que uno tiene que escribir aunque no quiera porque sino al resto de la historia le falta algo :P, espero que puedan soportarlo.  
  
Anna despertó con una hermosa sensación de placer al sentir menos dolor en sus heridas, lo que Yoh había echo esa noche le había servido mucho, pero hoy debía ser fuerte, debía hacer que Carnivále la aceptara para que ella pudiera seguir huyendo de su pasado. Cuando estuvo ya vestida, con alguna de las cosas que le había traído Pilika, que era una pollera blanca de gasa con varias capas y una camisa que le quedaba algo corta y apretada por ser vieja, se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Hao preparando el desayuno.  
  
-Que rápido amaneciste!-se sorprendió el muchacho-pensé que dormirías mas-  
  
-Donde esta Yoh?-preguntó Anna-  
  
-Fue a trabajar-contestó Hao algo seco-  
  
-Buen día Hao, perdona-sonrió la darse cuenta que no había saludado-  
  
-Que quieres desayunar?-  
  
-Aceptaré lo que sea, por el solo hecho de que me estén protegiendo no tengo derecho a pedir nada-  
  
-Te equivocas Anna, para mi eres un huésped, eres una reina en esta casa, no eres una fugitiva ente mis ojos-le aclaró Hao ante una de sus miradas penetrantes que llegó a los ojos de Anna haciendo estremecer su piel-  
  
-Gracias por tu amabilidad...-fue lo único que pudo decir Anna ante las palabras del joven-  
  
-Entonces?, que deseas tomar?-  
  
-Un café, solo eso-contestó Anna sin atreverse a pedir mas-  
  
Al terminar el desayuno Anna fue al baño, se soltó el cabello que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de su pecho y se acomodó la ropa, quería lucir lo mejor que podía para agradar al pueblo. Se quedó algo quieta mirándose al espejo, se sentía algo incomoda en éste lugar, que no conocía, y que esperaba fuera el refugio a sus pecados. Llevaba en el cuello una cadena de plata que le legaba al comiendo del vientre, con un dije, era un ángel, con las alas extendidas que miraba de frente, y sostenía entre sus manos una lágrima de cristal, ese conjunto de plata debía valer lo suficiente como para comprar una casa, pero por algún motivo Anna apresurada lo escondió dentro de la camisa.  
  
-Ya te vas Anna?-preguntó Hao al ver a la chica que se aproximaba a la puerta-  
  
-Si-contestó algo nerviosa-  
  
-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa vuelve-le dijo Hao mirándola con ternura-  
  
-Lo haré-sonrió ella-  
  
Este era el momento en que Anna se abriría camino al pueblo de Carnivále. Separó frente a la puerta dispuesta a salir, ella era muy fuerte, sino no hubiera sobrevivido todo este tiempo, pero algo la asustaba, por algún motivo Anna sentía que ese pueblo tenía algo para ella, y no era nada buena, o tal vez si, pero el miedo a la curiosidad acechaba su espalda, y se dispuso a enfrentar ese miedo. Abrió la puerta. Fuera, los habitantes iba y venían haciendo sus deberes, cuando ella bajó la pequeña escalera se dio cuenta que poco a poco cada uno de ellos volvía su mirada para observarla, si, era ella la fugitiva, la que escapaba de la ley!, todos querían verla, por ella arriesgarían sus vidas, por ella mentirían a la ley por pedido de su mandatario (Hao). Anna se sentía terrible ante las miradas acusadoras de la gente de Carnivále, pero mantuvo su postura y comenzó a caminar, cada alma viva la observaba, pero ella no se daba a torcer, quería demostrar la fuerte que era, para que ellos no se aprovecharan de su sensibilidad.  
  
-Anna!-escuchó un grito-  
  
Al mirar de donde provenía se encontró con la sonrisa de Yoh que se dirigía hacia ella.  
  
-Buen día Yoh-saludó Anna-  
  
-Saliste!-se alegró el joven-ya has visto a alguien?-  
  
-No...todos me......miran muy extraño-dijo ella en voz baja-  
  
-No te preocupes, ve a la casa de Pilika, estoy seguro de que ella te ayudará-aconsejó el muchacho-  
  
-Pero...no se donde es, y...tengo algo de miedo de ir sola-siguió hablando de voz baja mientras se acercaba a Yoh-  
  
-No te preocupes Anna-dijo Yoh con mucha confianza-yo te llevo, vamos-  
  
Así los dos se dirigieron a la casa de los Tao, bajo las miradas acosadoras de la gente que seguía con su trabajo, pero a la vez, se fijaba en la pareja muy detalladamente. Al llegar, los recibió la ama de llaves, los hizo pasar y les dijo que en un momento llamaría a la Pilika. La casa de los Tao era muy grande, y varios de los adornos eran de madera bien tallada y adornos muy rústicos, típico de un pueblo. Por las escaleras bajó Pilika, vestida con un elegante vestido, el cabello recogido y el paso de una dama con clase.  
  
-Anna!-gritó de alegría al verla-que suerte que hallas venido a verme!, que les trae por aquí?-preguntó la señora de la casa con su típica alegría-  
  
-Buenos días Pilika-saludó Yoh-yo solo que venido a acompañar a Anna-  
  
-Que se te apetece?-le preguntó a Anna-  
  
-Bueno....Señora....yo....quería conseguir trabajo....-contestó Anna algo avergonzada-  
  
-Mmmm......creo que puedo ayudarte, que sabes hacer?-  
  
-Pues, casi nada...-contestó Anna mas avergonzada todavía-  
  
-En ese caso supongo que no puedo darte nada especifico, lo mas que puedo pedirte es que hagas mandados por mi-aclaró Pilika  
  
-Para mi eso es suficiente señora-agradeció Anna-  
  
-Por favor....llámame Pilika-pidió la peliazul-cuando necesite algo te mandaré a llamar-  
  
-Muchas gracias-dijo Anna algo aliviada-  
  
-Creo que iremos a ver si conseguimos algo mas-dijo Yoh-  
  
-Tengan cuidado!-fue lo último que les dijo Pilika antes de que salieran de la casa-  
  
Caminaron, Yoh le mostró todo el pueblo ya que no era muy grande, era apenas un pequeño pueblo cerca de las fronteras montañosas, pero Yoh le confesó que él y su hermano no habían nacido allí, que el mas viejo de todos los habitantes era el sacerdote y Len Tao, los demás había llego mas tarde, al igual que él y su hermano, pero que seguían a Hao por sus largos estudios en la universidad y creían que su mente estaba un poco mas avanzada que la de ellos.  
  
-Creo que de aquí en adelante seguiré sola, mejor ve y has tranquilo tus cosas-dijo Anna-  
  
-Segura?, a donde irás?-  
  
-Por ahí, luego volveré a la casa, no te preocupes estaré bien-  
  
Yoh decidió hacerle caso y se fue algo preocupado de todas formas. Anna volvió a recorren Carnivále, hasta toparse con la herrería, donde trabajaba Horo-Horo, según le había dicho Yoh. Seguramente el hombre necesitaba una mujer que lo atendiera con los quehaceres y la limpieza, así que Anna se dispuso a ofrecerle ayuda al hombre.  
  
-Permiso, hay alguien?-preguntó Anna mientras se adentraba entre los establos-  
  
-Quien me busca?-preguntó una voz algo ronca-  
  
-Señor, quería saber si....-antes de que Anna pudiera terminar la frase Horo-Horo se le presentó ante sus ojos a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo-  
  
-Tu eres Anna-dijo secamente-quieres trabajo verdad?-  
  
-Así es señor...-dijo ella entre el susto y la vergüenza-  
  
-Deberías ir con Tamao, mucho hombres pagarían fortuna por tu cuerpo-dijo el hombre mirándola de reojo mientras acomodaba las monturas de uno de sus animales-  
  
-Que clase de persona cree usted que soy?-gritó ella furiosa-estoy buscando un trabajo decente!-  
  
-En este pueblo no encontrarás nada de eso, vuelve a la cuidad y escóndete en tu casa-  
  
-Como sabe que soy de la cuidad?-preguntó Anna confundida-  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio.  
  
-Solo lo supuse-contestó al fin Horo-Horo-no se de que estas escapando, pero sea lo que sea deberías enfrentarlo-  
  
-No puedo-contestó ella mirando al piso-  
  
-Creo que tengo algo que podrías hacer-dijo al fin el hombre-pero tendrás que estar aquí a la hora que te diga y ser puntual, te daré para que alimentes a los caballos y prepares el fuego para las herraduras, no es mucho, pero espero que sepas hacerlo-  
  
-Voy a hacer todo lo posible-contestó Anna-  
  
-Sabes....-dijo Horo-Horo algo pensativo mientras se retiraba-yo vote por que no te quedaras aquí-  
  
Anna se quedó perpleja, este hombre era todo un misterio, tenía un carácter que parecía ser egoísta, pero al igual que Yoh, sentía que lo conocía, de alguna parte, pero no sabía de done. Ese pueblo tenía algo muy extraño, y Anna lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de que podría llegar a ser. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidió volver a la casa de los Asakura antes de que anochezca. Al llegar Hao se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro de contenido desconocido por Anna, quien al entrar se acercó para saludarlo, él dejó su libro sobre la pequeña mesa y la miró complacido por su llegada.  
  
-Como te fue?-preguntó el mayor de los Asakura con una pequeña sonrisa-  
  
-Bien, conseguí trabajo en la casa de los Tao y en el establo de.....-no puedo terminar, Hao la interrumpió-  
  
-Horo-Horo?, ese hombre es muy raro, voto para que te vayas....-  
  
-Lo se, me lo dijo-  
  
-Es muy extraño, no se nada de él, no habla mas que para comprar víveres y pedir algunas cosas, nunca me he llevado con él, pero se que le cae bien Yoh-aclaró Hao-  
  
-Si?-preguntó Anna algo extrañada, justo las dos personas que se le hacen mas familiares-ah!, por cierto, necesito que me enseñes, si sabes, a preparar un fuego para herraduras, porque es lo que tengo que hacer-  
  
-No es muy difícil, es lo mismo que prender una chimenea-rió Hao-  
  
-Pero yo no se...-aclaró Anna de mala gana-  
  
Hoa se acercó a la estufa y tomó la bolsa de carbón junto a ella.  
  
-Ven-le dijo Anna, quien se acercó rápidamente-  
  
-Solo tienes que juntar el carbón-indicó Hao acumulándolo en una pirámide- luego enciendes una papel de diario-lo hizo y lo puso junto al carbón-lo hechas al futuro fuego y luego pones algo mas de papel, después, tan solo esperas unos minutos que se encienda, si tarda mucho le agregas madera, y ya esta-indicó Hao-  
  
-Bien, creo que entendí todo, gracias-dijo Anna dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al joven-  
  
-Creo que....-dijo Hao tomándose el rostro-me siento como una herradura recién sacada del fuego-  
  
Anna rió divertida. Ese día no había tenido mucho contacto con toda la gente de Carnivále, pero había conocido a Horo-Horo, quien le había resultado familiar, y había recordado a Yoh, con quien le sucedía lo mismo. Para Anna parece estar todo normal, pero pronto se dará cuenta que sus suposiciones no son tan erróneas y comenzará a volver, de apoco a su pasado, aunque le cueste y no lo quiera, volverá a saber quien era.  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Se.....pueden matarme, malísimo el Capitulo :P, pero.....que le voy a hacer, tenía que escribirlo. No tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capitulo, si tiene alguna sugerencia, pueden dármela, la ayuda no me viene nada mal :P, muchas gracias por leer y por su tiempo.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Amadalua: Me allegro de que te halla llamado la atención , la verdad que eso es lo que uno quiere, no :P?, y se va a poner mejor, mucho mejor, no te preocupes Adelicia: Lo del asesinato?, lo sabrán mas adelante :P Wahahahahaha!!! ChibiDi: Me allegro que te guste :P Anna Kyouyama3: La verdad, la pareja HaoxAnna, no me sale escribirla, es que me gusta mas la otra, y en ella me inspiro mas que nada, ojalá algún día pueda hacer un HaoxAnna Minamo: ¿Porque Carnivále?, la verdad, es una historia demasiado larga XD (de verdad), me alegro que te aya gustado Suteri81: Se:P, a mi también me gusta esa parte, créeme que disfrute escribiéndola XD. Dark-soul-shaman: NO se si es original, pero tiene lo suyo :P, gracias Sheraph: Gracias amor por no leerlo!!!!, Jajajaja, no me enojo, yo se que no tenes tiempo ahora, y la verdad......de mi lo vas a tener siempre a mano :P, gracias por el review igual cariño, y no me quejo de mis reviews!!!, jamás lo he hecho- 


	4. Capitulo4

Carnivále: "Refugio de Almas"  
  
Por Anna Angelus  
  
Anna corría de aquí para allá, (era buena para eso), acelerando el paso para poder terminar los mandados que le había encargado Pilika, y llegar a tiempo a la herrería. Cuando llegó, Horo-Horo la estaba esperando, sentado en su silla, de la cual rara vez se movía.  
  
-Discúlpeme la tardanza-dijo Anna algo cansada de correr-  
  
-No te preocupes Anna, llegaste a tiempo-contestó el hombre levantándose- ven conmigo-comenzó a caminar hacia los establos, que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la herrería-solo hay cinco caballos aquí, son para alquiler, son: Leopardo, Nik, Nieve, Zik y Rancia, son todos-dijo mostrándole a cada uno de los caballos-Rancia es algo arisca con los extraños, pero creo que puede acostumbrarse-aclaró-del otro lado pondrás a los caballos que viene a dejar aquí, no suele pasar muy seguido, pero por si las dudas-  
  
-Atenderé la herrería también?-preguntó Anna confundida-  
  
-Si, no tengo mucho tiempo para prestarle atención a los clientes-aclaró Horo-solo tómales la orden y después pásamela, yo soy el herrero-rió-  
  
Anna comenzaba a tomarle confianza al hombre, no parecía ser malo y egoísta como pensaba y le había dicho Hao, al contrario, ese sentimiento de familiaridad que tenía con él y con Yoh la ayudaban mucho.  
  
-Entiendo, dígame los horario-  
  
-Pues, de las 8:30 a las 15-dijo Horo pensativo-  
  
-Si, no hay problema-sonrió Anna-  
  
-Bien, puedes irte, empiezas el lunes, no trabajarás los fines de semana-  
  
-Esta bien, me retiro-dijo Anna con respeto-  
  
-Anna-la llamó Horo haciendo que se diera la vuelta de inmediato-tutéame, no me digas señor-  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa al saber que no era tan malo después de todo-  
  
Anna llegó a la casa de los Asakura muy cansada, puesto que había estado trabajando para Pilika todo el día. Al legar, solo encontró a Yoh acostado en uno de los sillones leyendo un libro. Sonrió, Yoh era de esos hombres tan despreocupados, ahí estaba, acostado leyendo tan profundamente que siquiera se dio cuenta de que Anna había entrado, así que decidió sorprenderlo, se acercó muy despacio a él y le tapo los ojos con las manos. Yoh sonrió y bajó el libro.  
  
-Anna, se que eres tu-dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Anna dejara de cubrir sus ojos-  
  
-Como lo supiste?-preguntó sentándose juntó a él en el pequeño espacio que sobraba en el sillón-  
  
-Es que tus manos son muy suaves, y si hubiera dicho que eras Hao, ya estaría todo golpeado-rió-  
  
-Que lees?-  
  
-Un libro que ya me se de memoria, pero me recuerda mucho a alguien-aclaró Yoh con sonrisa triste-  
  
-Conseguí trabajo con Horo-Horo-dijo ella-  
  
-De verdad?-preguntó Yoh sorprendido-a mi me parece buen hombre-  
  
-Tu hermano no dice lo mismo-sonrió algo divertida Anna-a mi también me parece buen hombre, y...siento que lo conozco!-  
  
-Como a mi?, eso es muy extraño, tu donde viviste hasta ahora?-  
  
-Yoh.....no quiero hablar sobre nada de mi pasado....-dijo Anna en voz baja-  
  
-Por favor Anna, no es algo complicado-suplicó Yoh-  
  
-En Isumo, en las afueras y no recuerdo nada de eso-contestó Anna-luego me mudé a Ottawa y tampoco recuerdo nada, solo recuerdo día que escapé de mi casa, que fue....fueron tres días antes de llegar aquí-  
  
-Bueno, es un paso, yo viví mucho tiempo en Isumo cuando era pequeño-dijo Yoh pensativo-  
  
-De verdad?-Anna se sorprendió, sabía que lo conocía-  
  
-Si, con mis abuelos, porque Hao estaba en la secundaria y yo no quería ir a la ciudad, viví en una casa muy grande, no se si la conociste-  
  
-Es que no lo recuerdo...-  
  
-Estaba muy cerca de los manantiales, una mansión muy grande que en la entrada tenía una estatua y un cartel que tenía el apellido de mi familia...-aclaró Yoh-lo recuerdas?-  
  
Anna se quedó muy quieta, su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos, su memoria volvió de apoco, muy despacio fue teniendo recuerdos, escenas de su infancia, y en esos recuerdos, aparecía un chico entregándole la cadena que llevaba muy escondida dentro de su ropa. Anna empezó a asustarse, entre todos sus recuerdos pudo ver, y escuchar....gritos, llantos, vio sangre, sufrimiento. Pudo divisar a un hombre abrazándola mientras un gran y espeso liquido rojo caía sobre sus pies tras los gritos desaforados de una mujer.  
  
-Anna..., Anna que tienes?-comenzó a preocuparse Yoh, puesto que la chica solo se mantenía con la mirada baja, y movía los ojos rápidamente-  
  
Sus recuerdos seguían avanzando. Se vio de pequeña corriendo por el bosque, de noche, otra vez. De repente estaba parada junto a un hombre que la tomaba de la mano frente a una gran casa, ella lloraba con tristeza, subió a un auto y al arrancar pudo ver a un muchacho corriendo tras éste y a una mujer que lo detenía con brusquedad.  
  
-Ahhhh!-Anna se tomo la cabeza entre las manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos, mientras seguía recordando y escuchaba la voz preocupada de Yoh, y sus brazos rodeándola tratando de mantenerla calma-  
  
Se vio, otra vez, de adolescente, en un colegio pupilo, encerrada en una habitación muy pequeña, echada contra la pared, puedo ver otras chicas como ella azotadas por alguien que no podía recordar. Vio un hombre alto, de cabellos rubios que la apuntó un con arma y disparó. En ese momento la mente de Anna se puso en negro, en ese momento dejó de sufrir el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos, en ese momento, abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta en los brazos de Yoh, de Yoh....  
  
-Asakura...-susurró mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba a los ojos-tu familia...la casa, la estatua, eras tu!, tu familia es Asakura...-dijo Anna mirándolo extrañadamente a los ojos haciendo que Yoh se sintiera extremadamente cómo y sorprendido al mismo tiempo-  
  
-Así es Anna, lo recuerdas, que recordaste?-Yoh le hablaba tan despacio y tan lento que Anna se sentía en brazos de un ángel-  
  
Anna se separó un poco mas y se metió la mano entre la roma sacando aquella cadena de plata con el ángel, la dejó unos momentos en su mano y se la mostró a Yoh, quien abrió grandes los ojos en el mismo segundo que su corazón dejó de latir y luego tomó el dije entre sus manos.  
  
-Anna...-susurró-eres tu...-  
  
Anna ya estaba llorando, entre su dolor y su alegría, con todas sus fuerzas atrajo al muchacho y lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez.  
  
-Creí...creí que te había perdido, creí que estabas muerta...-dijo Yoh con dificultad mientras la apretaba lo mas que podía contra él-como no me di cuenta antes....-  
  
El hombre se mostraba muy calmado ante la situación, pero no lo estaba.  
  
-Le ruego que me disculpe Señor, no encuentro a la chica por ningún lado!, desapareció!, la buscamos por todos lados, pero no aparece-dijo un hombre vestido con un traje verde musgo-  
  
-Descuida, no volveré a pasar-dicho esto sacó su arma y de disparó directo al pecho mientras el resto de los hombres que lo acompañaban retrocedían- espero que no vuelva a pasar con ustedes tampoco-  
  
Los hombres se retiraron, una mujer se le acercó al acecino y posó una de sus manos en su hombro derecho.  
  
-No te preocupes amor, pronto aparecerá-susurró la mujer a los oídos del hombre-  
  
-Lo se Jean, pero ella es muy inteligente, sabe como salir de los problemas-  
  
-No te preocupes, nosotros tenemos un arma mortal para ella, y esta en Carnivále-sonrió maliciosamente la mujer-  
  
N. Autora:  
  
Bueno, no es muy largo este cap. pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, así que lamento decirlo pero seguramente me demoraré mas con esto......¡¡. Espero que les aya gustado, pronto se aclararán las cosas, muy pronto!!, wahahahahaha!!!!XD. 


End file.
